La Peluche
by pona
Summary: OS : En fouillant dans de vieux cartons, Gibbs retrouve une peluche ayant appartenu à sa fille ce qui va le conduire à apprendre quelque chose sur un de ses agents.
1. Chapter 1

_Ma première fic NCIS. Après les fics Harry Potter et Supernatural, il fallait bien que j'écrive sur une autre de mes séries favorites._

_Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir d'où m'est venue cette idée mais elle me trottait trop dans la tête pour ne pas la mettre sur papier. S'il fallait vraiment la placer quelque part, je dirais dans la saison 5._

_Les personnages principaux sont Gibbs et Tony mais pas de slash._

_Bonne lecture !_

**La Peluche**

Il y avait des soirs où s'abrutir sur son bateau lui apparaissait comme une preuve de lâcheté. Leroy Jethro Gibbs posa son rabot. Il avala une gorgée de sa flasque de whisky. Pour se donner du courage. Ce n'était pas un jour anniversaire, enfin une nuit vu qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. Pas la date de son mariage avec Shannon, de la naissance de Kelly ni de leur mort. Pas même le soir d'une affaire qui aurait remué en lui le moindre souvenir. L'affaire qu'ils venaient de conclure concernait une histoire de jalousie et de mari trompé. Rien à voir donc. Ce qui signifiait que c'était un bon jour pour mettre le nez dans les cartons.

Gibbs soupira. Cela faisait des années que Shannon et Kelly étaient mortes et il n'avait toujours pas terminé de trier leurs affaires. Après leur mort, il avait tout jeté pêle-mêle dans des cartons, les avait enfermés dans le grenier et avait balancé la clé dans un égout. Pas exactement le comportement qu'on lui connaissait. Que diraient ses agents s'ils apprenaient ça ?

Après sa démission du NCIS et son retour, il avait fait sauter le cadenas du grenier à coups de hache. Honnêtement, il avait tendance à virer quelque peu excessif quand cela concernait sa femme et sa fille. Il y avait des choses dont on ne se remettait jamais…

Les jours, ou plutôt les nuits, où il s'en sentait la force, Gibbs se rendait dans le grenier et ouvrait un carton. Sa première idée, le premier jour, avait été de faire le tri une bonne fois pour toute, jeter ce qu'il y avait à jeter, donner ce qui pouvait encore servir et, peut-être, garder deux ou trois souvenirs. Cela avait été un échec complet. Quand il avait ouvert le premier carton, une vague de souvenirs l'avait submergé. Il avait sorti les objets un à un, les avait caressés des yeux et des mains pendant des heures avant de les remettre dans le carton et de le refermer. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés avant qu'il n'en ouvre un deuxième. La même chose s'était produite mais il avait mis moins de temps pour s'occuper du troisième carton. Désormais, il était, en moyenne, à deux ou trois cartons par semaine. Mais il remettait toujours les objets dans leur écrin de carton qu'il scellait à la tarlatane.

Gibbs s'aperçut immédiatement que le carton de cette fois-ci contenait des affaires venant de la chambre de Kelly. C'était les cartons les plus difficiles. Il y avait quelque chose d'insupportable à se trouver devant des vêtements et des jouets qui avaient subitement cessé d'être utilisés non pas parce que leur propriétaire avait grandi mais parce qu'elle était morte.

Gibbs sortit les poupées avec lesquelles Kelly avait tellement joué. L'une portait une petite robe blanche avec des nœuds roses. Une robe exactement identique à la robe préférée de Kelly. C'était Shannon qui avait cousu la robe de poupée sous le regard sérieux de Kelly. Il y avait les figurines en porcelaine de danseuses et de chevaux que Kelly collectionnait. Il y avait des dessins…

Il extirpa du fond du carton une vieille peluche en forme de chien. Kelly avait adoré cette peluche et Shannon et lui avaient eu bien du mal à la convaincre de ne pas la traîner partout. Ce n'était pourtant pas une peluche exceptionnelle. Un chien aux longues oreilles, en toile à carreaux roses et verts et bourré d'ouate. Les circonstances dans lesquelles Kelly avait reçu cette peluche était certes un peu particulières mais tout de même. L'attachement de Kelly pour la peluche était peut-être dû aussi au mystérieux donneur…

Kelly avait à peine six ans et c'était la première fois qu'elle partait en voyage scolaire. A peine cinq jours mais Shannon n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pendant toute la durée du séjour de leur fille loin d'eux. Et comme pour lui donner raison, la veille du retour, en fin d'après-midi, l'institutrice de Shannon avait appelé. Il y avait eu un accident. Kelly était à l'hôpital. Rien de grave mais s'ils pouvaient venir…

C'était la première fois, mais pas la dernière, que Gibbs conduisait aussi rapidement. Ils avaient parcouru les quatre cents kilomètres qui les séparaient de leur fille en moins de trois heures.

A l'hôpital, on leur avait dit que Kelly était tombé d'un arbre, qu'elle s'était cassé le bras mais qu'à cause d'un grave accident de voiture qui avait eu lieu dans la soirée, il n'avait pas encore été possible de la plâtrer. On lui avait donné des anti-douleurs, mis une attelle et désormais, elle attendait dans la salle d'attente, seule car l'institutrice avait été obligée de retourner précipitamment à la colonie où il y avait eu il ne savait quel problème. Gibbs avait tout d'abord été furieux d'apprendre qu'on avait laissé sa fille, son petit bébé, toute seule et il parcourut les couloirs de l'hôpital sans se soucier de quiconque. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement à la porte de la salle d'attente.

La pièce était presque vide. Seule deux personnes s'y trouvaient, semblait-il depuis un certain temps. Une petite fille aux longues tresses blondes et un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années ou un peu moins.

La petite fille, sa petite fille, pleurait, recroquevillée sur sa chaise. Elle paraissait si jeune, si fragile… L'adolescent s'approcha d'elle, il semblait revenir de la petite boutique de l'hôpital, une masse de tissu dans la main. Il s'agenouilla devant Kelly. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué Gibbs, toujours immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer, dit le garçon, doucement. Tu as mal ?

Kelly avait secoué la tête.

_ Mes parents ne sont pas là.

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bientôt arriver. En attendant, voilà quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie. »

Il tendit la boule de tissu qui se révéla être un chien à carreaux roses et verts.

« C'est pour moi ? demanda Kelly d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, récoltant un grand sourire de la fillette qui sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et serra la peluche contre son cœur.

Gibbs observa plus attentivement l'adolescent. Il portait un blouson de cuir noir, un jeans sombre et déchiré mais manifestement de grande marque, de même que ses grosses bottes de motard. Il se rappelait avoir vu les mêmes vêtements dans une boutique quelques jours plus tôt et s'être horrifié devant le prix astronomique, surtout pour des vêtements déjà déchirés ! Le garçon était châtain mais des mèches rouges et noires parsemaient sa chevelure relevée en piques. Il portait un anneau à l'oreille et un autre au sourcil. Bref, il avait tout l'attirail du gros dur mais l'air doux qu'il présentait à la fillette cassait son allure de petite frappe.

Gibbs sentit la présence de Shannon derrière lui aussi entra-t-il dans la pièce pour rejoindre sa fille. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut aperçu, le garçon se redressa et s'écarta, un air de défi et de suspicion sur le visage.

« Papa ! Maman ! s'écria Kelly en lui sautant dans les bras. »

Une infirmière parut alors que l'adolescent s'éloignait, un drôle d'air que Gibbs ne parvint pas à déchiffrer sur le visage.

« Monsieur, madame, nous allons nous occuper de votre fille…

_ Il était avant moi, avait déclaré Kelly d'une voix claire. »

Une bouffée d'affection submergea Gibbs pour sa petite fille chérie. Il jeta alors un regard vers l'adolescent et remarqua enfin les marques. Il semblait avoir été passé à tabac. Son visage était blême partout où il n'était pas bleu, il boitait légèrement et gardait son bras droit plaqué contre son torse sans que Gibbs ne puisse deviner si c'était parce que son bras était cassé ou si c'était ses côtes. Peut-être bien les deux.

« Je crois qu'en effet ce jeune homme à la priorité. Kelly ne souffre pas et nous ne sommes pas pressés… »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, apparemment surpris.

« Le docteur va s'occuper de vous, répéta l'infirmière en pinçant les lèvres.

_ Mais… commença Gibbs, Kelly toujours dans ses bras.

_ Venez. Quant au garçon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il s'est mis lui-même dans cette situation. On le connaît bien ici… »

Le médecin était très professionnel et très gentil avec Kelly, lui expliquant clairement ce qu'il allait lui faire. La petite fille se laissa sagement examiner et plâtrer.

« Vous allez vous occuper du garçon dans la salle d'attente maintenant ? »

Gibbs vit alors le médecin plisser le front, l'air contrarié.

« C'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour les autres et je suis sûr que tu es une petite fille très sage. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de ce garçon. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de lui.

_ Il est gentil ! clama Kelly, les sourcils froncés.

_ Vous devriez vraiment vous méfier de ce garçon, ajouta le médecin, s'adressant à Shannon et Gibbs. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance… »

Shannon et Gibbs échangèrent un regard. Certes, le genre de l'adolescent n'était pas celui d'un enfant modèle mais il avait réellement été très gentil avec une petite fille inconnue. Et si c'était un manipulateur, Gibbs voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait gagner à offrir une peluche à une fillette. Il jeta donc un regard froid au médecin avant de sortir avec sa femme et sa fille.

A peine sortie de la salle d'auscultation, Kelly lui échappa pour se précipiter dans la salle d'attente. L'adolescent s'y trouvait toujours, assis dans un coin, l'air renfrogné. Kelly se précipita vers lui.

« Regarde ! Ils m'ont mis un plâtre rose ! »

Elle s'appuyait sur le bras blessé du garçon. Gibbs le vit grimacer mais l'adolescent resta silencieux et ne chercha pas à éloigner Kelly. Il força même un sourire.

« C'est un très joli plâtre.

_ Il est assorti avec mon chien, tu vois ? »

Kelly avait refusé de lâcher la peluche, même quand le médecin avait insisté pour pouvoir la plâtrer plus facilement.

« Eh ! Tu veux signer mon plâtre ? Tu seras le premier. Dis-oui, s'il te plaît !

_ Je n'ai rien pour écrire…

_ Papa ! »

Gibbs s'approcha et tendit un stylo à l'adolescent, croisant un regard vert qui semblait hésiter entre surprise et insolence. Quoi qu'il en soit, le sourire qu'il avait affiché devant Kelly disparut et tout ce qu'il présenta à Gibbs fut un visage fermé et indifférent.

Il peina à inscrire quatre lettres sur le plâtre, manifestement gêné par son bras blessé.

« Tony, déchiffra Kelly. Je peux appeler mon chien comme ça ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, peinant à dissimuler sa fatigue.

« Tu as très mal ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est presque rien, mentit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver à un garçon comme moi ? »

Kelly sourit, rassurée, si innocente encore.

« Viens Kelly, il est temps de rentrer à la maison… »

Gibbs se souvenait encore très bien de l'adolescent. De ses yeux verts, de son sourire et de son attitude qui se voulait assurée et insolente. Le visage tuméfié était encore parfaitement dessiné dans son esprit. Familier. Gibbs sursauta. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient familières chez l'adolescent. Etait-ce possible ? N'avait-il pas plutôt associé à ce garçon inconnu les traits plus jeunes de son agent, par une association d'idées due à la similitude du prénom ? Mais il n'avait jamais vu aucune photo de Tony jeune… Et si on lui avait posé la question, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce type de vêtements sur lui. On ne pouvait pas dire que Gibbs s'était beaucoup intéressé au garçon ce jour-là, trop préoccupé par l'état de Kelly. Mais plus il y repensait, plus les traits et l'attitude du garçon lui étaient familiers. Ce serait une drôle de coïncidence tout de même et Gibbs ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il devait en avoir le cœur net !

Le lendemain matin, arrivé le premier au NCIS, comme à son habitude, Gibbs installa la peluche sur son bureau, bien en vue.

Ziva puis McGee arrivèrent. L'un après l'autre, ils regardèrent la peluche avec une attitude plus effarée et inquiète qu'autre chose. Mais aucun des deux n'osa faire la moindre remarque. Le seul qui pourrait l'oser, qui devait l'oser, n'était pas encore arrivé. Comme d'habitude. Mais Gibbs espérait une autre sorte de réaction…

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur avec une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard. Un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment que Gibbs s'interroge sur le fait qu'il permettait à Tony des choses qu'il n'accepterait d'aucun autre agent. Tony aperçut immédiatement la peluche et Gibbs vit un sourire moqueur se former sur ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pas de plus vers son bureau lui fasse changer d'expression. Gibbs observa le phénomène avec grand intérêt. En moins d'une demi-seconde, le visage de Tony était devenu presque translucide, son sourire s'était affaissé et son regard s'était noyé. Puis il avait croisé le regard de Gibbs et son visage avait à nouveau changé.

« Alors Boss, on emmène sa peluche au boulot ? se moqua-t-il. »

Seul Gibbs sembla s'apercevoir que le ton était forcé, exagéré. Mais Tony n'était-il pas tout le temps comme ça ?

« C'était à ma fille. Je l'ai retrouvée hier. »

C'était un excellent moyen de mettre fin à la conversation. Après ça, Gibbs savait que plus personne n'oserait dire un mot sur la fameuse peluche. Mais lui était loin d'en avoir fini. Tony allait répondre à ses questions !

Faire en sorte que Tony soit le dernier à quitter le bureau et réussir à se glisser dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment fut un jeu d'enfant. Bloquer l'ascenseur entre deux étages, une action presque machinale.

« Un problème, boss ? demanda Tony. »

Gibbs pointa vers lui la peluche, accusatrice.

« Quoi ? Oh, désolé pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Ah non c'est vrai, ne pas s'excuser. Dés…

_ Tony ! le coupa Gibbs, un peu surpris tout de même de la panique qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son agent. Tu savais ?

_ Quoi ? »

Tony avait réellement l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés ? précisa Gibbs.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… commença Tony.

_ Tu connaissais cette peluche. Ne mens pas, ton attitude t'a trahi !

_ Pas avant que tu ramènes cette peluche, finit par réponde Tony, maussade. Tu crois que je me souviens de toutes les fois où je me suis trouvé à l'hôpital ?! »

Tony se tût soudainement, manifestement horrifié d'avoir parlé, et Gibbs tiqua. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par la coïncidence qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à la raison de la présence de son agent adolescent dans cet hôpital, amoché et blasé.

« Toutes les fois où tu t'es trouvé à l'hôpital ? répéta Gibbs. Est-ce que tu veux dire que… »

La vérité frappa Gibbs de plein fouet. Il n'aurait jamais crû cela. Bien sûr, il avait bien compris que l'enfance de Tony avait été loin d'être idyllique mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer… Pas étonnant que son agent soit si doué dans les missions sous couverture. Un vrai comédien.

« Tu auras ma démission sur ton bureau demain matin, dit très vite Tony. »

Quoi ? Gibbs écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là ? Il n'était pas sérieux, si ? Apparemment, il l'était. Gibbs eut envie de le frapper mais c'était franchement une mauvaise idée.

« Essaie et je te la fais bouffer ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs caressait machinalement la peluche sous le regard perplexe de son agent.

« Les infirmières, les médecins… commença Gibbs. »

Tony soupira, et abandonna le combat.

« Mon père était le plus gros donateur de l'hôpital. Personne n'avait intérêt à lui poser des questions. »

Gibbs hocha la tête, atterré.

« J'aurai dû comprendre. Faire quelque chose ! grogna-t-il. »

Tony lui jeta un regard abasourdi.

« Faire quelque chose ? Bon sang ! En admettant qu'il ne t'ait pas acheté… »

Gibbs grogna, l'air féroce.

« D'accord, il ne t'aurait pas acheté. Mais même ! Cela n'aurait fait que t'apporter des problèmes. Il t'aurait détruit et ta famille avec. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait pu m'aider. Je m'en suis sorti. Seul ! Et c'est très bien comme ça… »

Les deux hommes restèrent à se fixer pendant plusieurs secondes puis Gibbs ré-actionna l'ascenseur.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, Gibbs lança :

« Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation. »

Tony hocha la tête, fit quelques pas en dehors de l'ascenseur puis s'arrêta.

« C'était une très gentille petite fille, dit-il sans se retourner.

_ Je sais… »


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers. Je dois avouer que j'ai été étonnée que ma fic suscite autant d'enthousiasme. Résultat, et comme certains m'ont demandé une suite, alors que je n'avais prévu qu'un OS, j'ai décidé de prolonger cette fic. Il s'agit plutôt d'OS presque indépendants même si chronologiquement, ils se suivent et que ce qui est dit dans l'un est pris en compte dans les suivants, que d'une fic à chapitres._

_Cet OS devrait susciter moins d'émotions mais j'avais envie de vous faire partager mon idée de la rencontre entre Gibbs et Tony. Et c'est franchement amusant de faire des points de vue de Gibbs. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Ça semblait une bonne idée à l'époque…(1)**

Cela faisait presque un mois que Gibbs et Tony avaient eu cette conversation dans l'ascenseur. Et depuis ce jour, c'était comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les hommes n'étalent pas leurs sentiments ! Bien. Il avait manifestement les mêmes préjugés machistes que Tony. Gibbs doutait sérieusement que ce soit une bonne chose…

Evidemment, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'en parlait pas que Gibbs pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser et la peluche coupable, au lieu de retourner dans son carton, avait trouvé sa place là où il passait la plus grande majorité de son temps… Non, pas au NCIS ! Il y avait des limites à ce que ses agents pouvaient supporter sans rien dire. Il voulait dire dans sa cave, avec son bateau. Ainsi, tous les soirs, la peluche se rappelait à lui ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait révélé. Un de ces jours, il allait finir par se mettre à parler au morceau de tissu, et là, ce serait vraiment la fin.

Les enquêtes se faisaient rares, un vent d'honnêteté semblait souffler sur le pays. Probablement signe d'une tempête prochaine… Mais en attendant, ses agents se trouvaient désœuvrés et Gibbs savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour ce qui le concernait, une enquête lui aurait permis de se changer les idées. Pour ce qui était de ses agents, Gibbs savait qu'il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Gibbs avait toujours été persuadé qu'il ne fallait pas laisser des enfants sans occupation sous peine qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi. Comment ça, ses agents n'étaient pas des enfants ? Vous trouvez qu'ils ont l'air d'adultes responsables ?

Il y avait tellement peu à faire que Ducky et Abby, pourtant peu réputés pour sortir de leur lieu de travail respectif plus qu'absolument nécessaire, venaient régulièrement passer du temps dans l'open space pour discuter.

« Oh fait, Tony, tu ne nous as jamais dit comment tu étais entré au NCIS, commença Ziva. »

Gibbs ne leva pas la tête du dossier qu'il relisait, persuadé que Dinozzo allait sortir une de ses conneries habituelles pour éviter de répondre mais il fut coupé par un gloussement étouffé. Gibbs redressa la tête, horrifié. Ducky et Abby étaient là, très amusés, et ils savaient, eux !

Ziva et McGee se tournèrent vers eux, étonnés.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Ziva. »

Ducky toussa pour se calmer.

« Les quatre pires mois de mon existence et probablement d'une bonne partie du NCIS… »

Evidemment, avec des propos pareils, il n'était pas étonnant que Ziva et McGee fussent pendus à ses lèvres. Pour une fois que le légiste avait un public attentif, il n'allait pas se faire prier !

Tony se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, bredouillant qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Réagissant avec quelques secondes de retard, Gibbs grogna quelque chose dont seul le mot café devait être intelligible et il prit à son tour la tangente sous les rires d'Abby et Ducky. Mais Gibbs changea rapidement d'idée et, au lieu d'aller se réfugier auprès de sa chère machine à café, il resta à portée d'oreille, dissimulé derrière un pan de mur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda McGee en jetant un regard ahuri aux deux bureaux vides.

_ C'est une longue histoire, sourit Ducky ; Gibbs lui trouva l'air franchement moqueur.

_ Oh oui ! sautilla Abby. Raconte-la-nous ! J'adore cette histoire et je n'ai pas assisté au début !

_ Très bien. Installez-vous confortablement. Tout a commencé par la découverte du cadavre d'un marine à Baltimore… »

_Le cadavre étant sans identité, il avait fallu un certain temps pour déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'un militaire. C'est ce qui expliquait que le corps se trouvait déjà à la morgue, aux mains des Stup' de Baltimore puisqu'il avait été retrouvé avec près de cinq kilos d'héroïne sur lui. Ceci expliquait que Gibbs, accompagné de Ducky, traversait le commissariat pour rencontrer le commissaire._

__ Je n'en ai rien à faire que ce type soit un militaire ! Je travaille sur cette affaire depuis des mois, ce n'est pas pour qu'un planqué de fédéral gâche tout !_

__ Ce sont les règles. Le NCIS s'occupe des militaires…_

__ Les règles, facile ! Dites surtout que vous être trop lâche pour vous opposer aux fédéraux. Non, vous préférez leur lécher…_

__ Faites attention à ce que vous dîtes, Dinozzo ! N'oubliez pas que je suis votre patron…_

__ Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! Vous manquez faire foirer la moitié de mes enquêtes. Vous feriez mieux de vous contenter de signer ma feuille de paie, c'est bien la seule chose dont vous êtes capable…_

__ Dinozzo ! Si vous croyez que je ne peux pas vous virer…_

__ Je suis terrorisé, vraiment !_

__ Vous allez donner toutes vos notes aux agents du NCIS et toutes les informations qu'ils demanderont. Et c'est un ordre !_

__ Vous savez ce que vous pouvez en faire, de votre ordre ? Quant aux militaires grabataires du NCIS, qu'est-ce qu'ils connaissent aux enquêtes criminelles ? Ce ne sont pas mes notes qui les aideront à résoudre l'affaire ! _

__ Dinozzo !_

_La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et fut claquer avec une violence qui fit trembler les murs._

_Un jeune homme survolté manqua de peu renverser Gibbs. Il se figea, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Gibbs._

__ Vous êtes les agents du NCIS ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant._

__ Oui._

__ Vous avez entendu ?_

__ Oui._

__ Tant mieux, comme ça je n'aurai pas à me répéter !_

« Oh bon sang ! Tony a vraiment dit ça à Gibbs ?! s'exclama Ziva.

_ Et il ne l'a pas tué ? s'étonna McGee. »

Ducky laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Je pense que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à Gibbs de cette façon en le fixant dans les yeux et qu'il a été trop choqué pour réagir. »

Ziva et McGee étaient véritablement ébahis et, Gibbs s'en rendait bien compte, impressionnés. Bien sûr, Tony n'hésitait pas à le chercher mais à ce point ! S'ils savaient…

« Après, ça ne s'est pas arrangé, continua Ducky, véritablement ravi de l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Pendant toute l'enquête, Anthony n'a cessé de mettre des bâtons dans les pieds de Gibbs, de lui donner de fausses pistes et de le mener en bateau. Comme j'avais le malheur de partager la même chambre d'hôtel que Gibbs, je peux vous dire que je l'ai rarement vu plus furieux qu'à cette époque. Et il ne se passait pas un instant sans que Gibbs peste contre ce satané agent ! La seule chose que Gibbs accordait à Anthony était qu'il était doué et que le commissaire était aussi stupide qu'incompétent. Il faut vous dire que c'était très loin d'être l'amour fou entre Anthony et les autres policiers, le commissaire en tête… »

Gibbs se rappelait lui aussi cette période. Il avait réellement failli devenir fou et Ducky ne cessait de lui conseiller d'être moins obsédé par ce policier et plus concentré sur l'enquête. En vain. S'il avait été militaire, Tony aurait été fusillé pour insubordination tant son comportement était au-dessus de l'habituelle guerre entre services. Mais il était doué. Suffisamment en tout cas pour parvenir, dans ces conditions, à découvrir que le militaire était bien un dealer, travaillant pour un parrain de la mafia et s'était fait abattre par le bras droit dudit parrain qui avait entamé de doubler son chef. L'homme en question était cinglé et quand il avait compris qu'il était pris, il avait révélé qu'il avait enfermé le fils du mafieux, un gamin de six ans dont il était le parrain, dans un bâtiment qu'il avait piégé…

_Le policier réagit le premier. Il se précipita vers le bâtiment._

_« Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, vous êtes viré ! hurla le commissaire._

_Dinozzo ne ralentit pas, accélérant au contraire et disparut dans le bâtiment. Gibbs s'était lancé à sa suite mais il ne put atteindre son but avant qu'une puissante déflagration ne secoue le bâtiment dont une aile entière s'était effondrée, figeant les policiers et les agents du NCIS qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. _

_Quand enfin la poussière était retombée, ils eurent la surprise de voir apparaître l'agent Dinozzo portant un petit garçon. Si l'enfant n'avait pas une égratignure, le policier était couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses, boitait sévèrement et avait l'air plus mort que vif. Il s'écroula dès que Gibbs, le premier à l'atteindre, eût récupéré l'enfant._

_« Vous êtes viré ! hurla le commissaire à son agent, à terre et presque inconscient. »_

_Une ambulance arriva rapidement sur les lieux et les médecins se précipitèrent vers le policier. Juste avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent, Gibbs se pencha vers le blessé :_

_« Quand vous irez mieux, si vous cherchez du travail, venez me voir au NCIS. » _

« Je comprends pourquoi Gibbs l'a embauché ! C'est tout à fait son genre, commenta Ziva, approuvée par McGee. »

Gibbs secoua la tête. Il savait ce que pensaient ses agents. Ils croyaient qu'il avait embauché Tony parce qu'il avait sauvé un enfant au mépris de sa propre vie et de son travail. Il y avait de ça, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y a quelques années déjà, il avait dit qu'il avait embauché Tony parce qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée. C'était faux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Au contraire même, il savait que c'était une erreur. Pas parce que Dinozzo était incompétent ou trop indiscipliné, non. Mais parce que l'embaucher avait été une nécessité. Ducky avait raison de parler d'obsession. Il lui avait été simplement impossible de laisser le policier sortir de sa vie et il avait saisi l'occasion tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était une erreur. Pas qu'il l'ait vraiment regretter. Enfin au final parce qu'au début…

« Donc c'est comme ça que Tony est entré au NCIS…

_ Oh mais ce n'est que le début, Ducky coupa Ziva. La suite est encore plus savoureuse… »

Abby étouffa des gloussements alors qu'elle et Ducky échangèrent un regard.

« Pendant le mois qui suivit, Gibbs était particulièrement fébrile. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ce fut encore pire à partir du jour où il apprit qu'Anthony était apte à reprendre le service ; parce que oui, il s'était renseigné. A partir de ce jour, il s'est mis à fixer férocement l'ascenseur et plus les jours passaient, plus il était imbuvable.

_ Si on avait su ce qui allait se passer, on n'aurait pas espérer que Tony arrive enfin ! N'empêche que le comportement de Gibbs ressemblait à celui d'un amoureux transi, rit Abby. »

Ziva et McGee la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Au bout d'une semaine, Anthony a franchi les portes du NCIS et a débarqué dans l'open space, par l'escalier ! Gibbs qui était déjà sous pression, il en était au moins à sa quinzième tasse de café, lui a presque sauté dessus. Et alors que nous pensions tous que les choses allaient s'arranger, Anthony n'avait pas plus tôt signé son contrat de travail, que Gibbs a commencé à lui balancer ses règles, en rajoutant l'obligation absolue d'arriver par l'ascenseur. Une déclaration de guerre n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts et l'enfer s'est déchaîné au NCIS… »

Ducky marqua une pause, content de ses effets, son public pendu à ses lèvres.

« Que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander Ziva.

_ Eh bien, Anthony s'est employé à enfreindre toutes les règles de Gibbs…

_ Toutes ?!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ Toutes, acquiesça Ducky. De façon tout à fait délibérée évidemment. Et Anthony discutait tous les ordres de Gibbs… »

Ziva et McGee auraient sans doute paru moins abasourdis si on leur avait dit que Ben Laden se baladait à Washington vêtu d'un tutu rose et de Ray Ban, un coca dans la main.

« Pour ce que j'en sais, Gibbs n'aurait jamais laissé même une de ses femmes se comporter de cette manière envers lui ! s'exclama Jenny Sheppard qui avait apparemment tout entendu de l'histoire de Ducky. »

Le directeur rejoignit les autres et s'installa pour écouter le récit de Ducky. Gibbs étouffa un soupir. Vous allez voir qu'ils allaient considérer Tony comme un superhéros maintenant !

« Pendant les six semaines qui ont suivi, ce fut l'apocalypse. Tout le monde conseillait à Gibbs de virer Anthony mais il refusait toujours quand il daignait seulement répondre…

_ Et le directeur ? demanda McGee.

_ Le directeur Morrow considérait que comme c'était Gibbs qui l'avait embauché, c'était son problème. Et vu l'humeur de Gibbs, je suppose qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'y frotter.

_ On en était arrivé à faire des paris sur le moment où Gibbs finirait par lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, poursuivit Abby. Mais rien à faire. Tony continuait à s'opposer à Gibbs et Gibbs se refuser à le virer. Je dirais même que Tony était la personne avec laquelle Gibbs était le plus patient. Pour la règle neuf, par exemple. Tony faisait exprès de ne pas avoir de couteau sur lui ni même aucun objet tranchant. Et Gibbs a fini par lui donner son propre couteau. Sans lui clouer la main en passant !

_ Et comment tout cela a-t-il fini ? demanda Jenny qui avait manifestement du mal à croire cette histoire.

_ Honnêtement, personne n'a vraiment compris. Même pas Gibbs à mon avis, répondit Ducky. Un matin, Tony est arrivé par l'ascenseur, avec à peine quelques minutes de retard. Il a déposé un café sur le bureau de Gibbs en lançant « Salut, patron ! » alors qu'il l'appelait monsieur d'un ton méprisant depuis son arrivée. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la tête qu'a fait Gibbs…

_ Et personne ne sait ce qu'il s'était passé ? demanda Ziva. »

Ducky secoua la tête.

« Personne. En dehors d'Anthony bien sûr. Mais je doute qu'il s'explique un jour… »

Gibbs devait avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Tony pour qu'il change ainsi d'attitude. Bien sûr, il avait un peu plus de données que Ducky. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas comprendre.

Ils étaient sur une affaire. Gibbs ne savait plus exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il se rappelait juste que Tony et lui s'étaient disputés et qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le coupable. C'était une première. Ce n'était pas parce que Tony discutait tout ses ordres qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il discutait ses ordres juste pour… les discuter ? le rendre fou ? Toujours était-il que Gibbs avait deviné que son agent chercherait à piéger celui qu'il pensait coupable. Après avoir caressé un instant l'idée de le laisser se planter, il avait décidé de le rejoindre. Il avait bien fait. Tony s'était en effet planté et Gibbs lui avait évité de finir avec une balle en pleine tête. Une fois assuré qu'il n'avait rien, il lui avait ordonné d'arriver à l'heure le lendemain et il l'avait laissé. Et le lendemain, Tony était arrivé, en retard certes, mais il s'était comporté comme le Tony que les autres connaissaient. Et Gibbs n'avait rien compris. En même temps, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup creusé la question, trop satisfait du résultat.

« Le plus drôle, continuait Ducky, c'est qu'avant Tony, Gibbs avait deux agents. La femme a senti le vent tourner et a eu l'intelligence de demander sa mutation. Et il faut reconnaître que Gibbs a tout fait pour qu'elle obtienne la mutation qu'elle souhaitait et une promotion en prime. L'homme, lui, s'est accroché et Gibbs a fini par le virer pour, je cite, incompatibilité d'humeur ! »

Gibbs rougit. Il était heureux que personne ne pût le voir. Il se rappelait que Ducky lui avait un jour dit qu'il s'était débarrassé de ses anciens agents pour que Tony devienne son agent le plus ancien, qu'il soit en position de supériorité par rapport aux autres, autres agents qui s'étaient fait attendre puisque Kate avait été la première. Et Kate comme McGee, aussi compétents fussent-ils dans leur domaine, ne pouvaient pas faire de l'ombre à Tony…

Gibbs ne pouvait expliquer son attitude envers Tony. Et oui, il était parfaitement sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun amour ou désir dans l'équation ce qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, aurait au moins été une explication. Tony était sa faiblesse et s'il parvenait généralement à le cacher, il n'y avait qu'à voir les réactions de Jenny, Ziva et McGee, Ducky était malheureusement parfaitement conscient de cette faiblesse. Le médecin légiste, qui avait la rancune tenace et mauvaise, n'avait accepté de pardonner sa démission et son abandon à Gibbs qu'après lui avoir raconté que Jenny avait offert à Tony un poste de chef d'équipe en Espagne. En Espagne ! A des milliers de kilomètres ! Et bien sûr, Ducky l'avait laissé mariner une semaine avant de lui dire que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Tony avait refusé cette promotion. Il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier à l'air aimable du docteur Mallard…

**(1) Citation extraite de l'épisode 5 de la saison 1 : Gibbs répond à Tony qui « s'extasiait » que Gibbs se souvienne de la date du jour où il l'avait embauché.**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je reconnais avoir été surprise par leur nombre et leur contenu. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture !

**T'es pas mon père !**

Tony était un véritable aimant à problèmes. Cette vérité était tout simplement en train de rendre Gibbs complètement cinglé. Depuis il ne savait plus combien de temps, il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital sous les regards nerveux de ses agents. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Tony. IL n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Tony ! Cela faisait des heures, lui semblait-il, que les médecins avaient emmené son agent en salle d'opération et depuis… rien !

Gibbs reprit sa marche et le cours de ses pensées. Un aimant à problèmes. S'il y avait une chose qui devait merder, c'était pour Tony. C'était immanquable ! Il se retrouvait menotté à un petit voleur qui se trouvait être un tueur psychopathe, il était kidnappé et enfermé dans des souterrains par une folle vengeresse, il manquait se tuer en voulant sauver ses collègues d'une voiture piégée, il se retrouvait aux mains de tueurs à gage, sa voiture explosait, il était accusé de meurtres par deux fois, il s'était blessé, de manière très variée, un nombre incalculable de fois et il avait attrapé la peste. La peste ! Une maladie censée avoir été éradiquée depuis des siècles ou quelques choses comme cela ! Bon sang, qui pouvait, à leur époque, être un pestiféré au sens littéral du terme ?!

Bon, il s'en était sorti. Il s'était sorti de toutes ces situations. A croire que si Tony avait le don pour s'attirer des ennuis, il avait aussi le don de survivre. Anthony Dinozzo, profession survivant. Cela ferait un bon titre de film, qui plairait sûrement à Tony. Enfin, cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt le retour des morts-vivants qu'il avait joué. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute à lui, Gibbs ! Et Tony se trouvait en salle d'opération depuis des heures et personne ne savait rien.

Gibbs détestait se sentir inutile, surtout quand un de ses agents était en danger. Et dans quelle situation pouvait-il être plus inutile qu'à attendre en faisant les cent pas qu'on lui dise si son agent allait survivre ou pas ? S'il ne survivait pas… Non seulement Gibbs ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner ; car c'était sa faute ! Il ne l'avait pas crû et maintenant… Mais il savait aussi que si Tony mourrait, l'équipe se disperserait et lui démissionnerait. Il ne le supporterait pas…

Ducky réapparut dans la salle d'attente. Il était parti pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles.

_ Alors ? demanda Gibbs, se précipitant sur le légiste.

Tous les autres s'étaient tournés vers lui.

Ducky grimaça.

_ Il est toujours en salle d'opération. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre…

_ Quoi ? Je vais…

_ Cela signifie qu'il est toujours vivant ! le coupa Ducky, pour ramener un peu de calme. Laisse les médecins faire leur travail et va te chercher un café !

Ducky n'avait pas l'habitude de parler sur ce ton, surtout à Gibbs, mais les circonstances étaient tout sauf habituelles. Gibbs grogna et sortit brusquement de la salle. Un café. Il en était au moins au douzième, que dis-je au vingtième depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, avec l'ambulance. Il n'aurait laissé son agent seul pour tout l'or du monde. Ce n'était plus du sang qui devait courir dans ses veines mais du café. Il devrait directement se l'administrer par intraveineuse…

Gibbs manqua percuter un médecin alors qu'il regagnait la salle d'attente. A l'attitude de Ducky, Gibbs comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un des médecins de Tony.

_ Vous êtes la famille d'Anthony Dinozzo ? demanda le médecin.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Le médecin ne parut pas convaincu.

_ Je ne peux donner des nouvelles de son état qu'avec le consentement de la famille…

_ Je suis son père ! répliqua Gibbs en se promettant d'étrangler le médecin s'il refusait de parler.

Le médecin dut sentir le danger car il préféra ne pas discuter de la dernière assertion de Gibbs.

_ Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu. Il est arrivé ici dans un état très préoccupant, commença l'homme.

Gibbs souffla à l'euphémisme, son cœur battant à toute vitesse alors qu'il refusait d'imaginer que le médecin pût lui annoncer que Tony était décédé.

_ Pour tout vous dire, nous le considérions comme condamné…

Ducky avait posé une main sur le bras de Gibbs pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Enfin regretter…

_ Il faut avouer que je n'avais jamais vu personne qui fût encore vivant alors qu'il présentait de telles blessures…

La respiration de Gibbs se coupa alors que les images de son agent blessé, presque mort, lui revenait à l'esprit.

_ Ce qu'il a subi…

_ Comment va-t-il ? le coupa brusquement Gibbs, incapable de supporter l'énoncé des tortures que Tony avait subies.

Il avait déjà pu les constater par lui-même, merci !

_ Il a survécu à l'opération, répondit très rapidement le médecin, apparemment stressé par le visage furieux de Gibbs.

_ Il est sauvé ? demanda Abby, d'une petite voix.

_ Nous ne savons pas encore… Il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques sur la table d'opération… Nous avons pu soigner les plus grosses hémorragies, continua très rapidement le médecin, maintenant clairement effrayé par la présence menaçante des trois agents, du légiste et de la scientifique autour de lui. Maintenant, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille s'il…

Le médecin prit une profonde respiration.

_ S'il se réveille. Et nous pourrons alors déterminer s'il y aura d'éventuelles séquelles. Mais…

_ Quoi encore ?! hurla presque Gibbs.

_ Je voudrais que vous compreniez que vu la gravité des blessures… Ses chances de survie et plus encore de ne pas avoir de séquelles sont très minces…

_ Je veux le voir ! le coupa Gibbs.

_ Il a besoin de repos… commença le médecin.

_ Dans quelle chambre est-il ?

Le médecin céda et lui indiqua ce qu'il demandait.

_ Ne le fatiguez pas…

Gibbs grogna. Comment voulait-il qu'il fatigue une personne inconsciente ? Il croyait vraiment que Tony se sentirait mieux s'il était seul, abandonné, dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? Il l'avait déjà abandonné, il avait laissé ça se produire ! Jamais plus il ne le laisserait…

Gibbs s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre de Tony. Celui-ci était allongé, inconscient, sur son lit et branché à tout un tas de machines qui respiraient pour lui, faisaient circuler son sang pour lui, le nourrissaient… bref, le maintenaient artificiellement en vie. Est-ce que Tony mourrait si on lui retirait tous ses tuyaux qui semblaient l'enserrer comme des tentacules de pieuvres ?

Gibbs fit un pas mais s'arrêta avant le second. Tony était immobile, silencieux et son visage n'exprimait rien. Il voulait l'entendre ! Raconter un de ses films débiles, draguer une infirmière ou le faire enrager. Il voulait voir son agent faire toutes ces petites choses qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était un gosse hyperactif… Mais Tony était allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, immobile, pâle, silencieux. Et peut-être ne reprendrait-il jamais conscience. Et il mourrait là, dans une chambre banale d'un hôpital, lieu que Tony avait en horreur.

Gibbs prit une chaise et s'installa au côté de Tony. Il décida d'y rester jusqu'à ce que Tony se réveille. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Dans ce cas, Gibbs resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût plus qu'une momie desséchée. De toute façon, tout était de sa faute…

Presque trois semaines plus tôt, Gibbs avait reçu la visite, au NCIS, d'un de ses anciens compagnons des marines. Un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie en son temps. Gibbs ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée, il n'était pas très doué pour conserver des relations ; loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Mais il avait été réellement heureux de revoir le sergent, devenu général entre temps, Sam Pullock. Et Gibbs l'avait présenté à toute son équipe. Du fait de son propre enthousiasme, non expansif mais pour lui la moindre manifestation d'émotion était déjà beaucoup, tous avaient accueilli le général chaleureusement, l'avaient interrogé sur ses souvenirs avec Gibbs, ce qu'ils avaient fait, comment était Gibbs en ce temps là… Tous, non. Pas Tony. Tony avait à peine été présenté à Sam Pullock que son agent avait eu un mouvement de recul, un éclair dans le regard et il avait commencé à se montrer odieux comme il savait si bien le faire. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il lui prenait et bien évidemment, Pullock avait dit à Gibbs que son agent avait un problème. Gibbs avait fini par prendre Tony à part pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait ; ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait embarqué dans l'ascenseur et qu'il lui avait crié dessus. Tony avait juste dit que Pullock était venu le voir pour obtenir quelque chose, qu'il était louche, et quand Gibbs lui avait demandé d'où venait sa paranoïa, il s'était fermé.

Pendant la semaine qui avait suivi, et pendant laquelle Pullock passait tout son temps au NCIS, soit disant en raison de l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient et qui concernait un marine ayant servi sous les ordres de Pullock, Tony était resté sombre, de mauvaise humeur avec tout le monde et s'efforçait de rester loin de Pullock. Et quand Gibbs croisait son regard, celui de son agent paraissait blessé.

Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû croire Tony. Comprendre qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de louche. Pullock ne s'en serait pas pris à Tony dans ce cas là. Ou s'il avait essayé, Tony n'aurait jamais tenté seul de le démasquer. Et il n'aurait pas été torturé pendant plus d'une semaine. Neuf jours, dix-huit heures et vingt-sept minutes exactement. McGee avait parlé de table de neuf…

Sam Pullock voulait bien quelque chose. Il voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne remonteraient pas jusqu'à lui pour la mort du marine. Et Tony l'avait compris. Persuadé que personne ne le croirait, et qui pouvait le blâmer pour cela, il avait monté un piège. Seulement, Tony ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Pullock ne fût pas seul. C'était toute la petite unité spéciale dirigée par Pullock qui avait pris part au meurtre de l'un d'eux. Et Tony était tombé entre les mains de ces cinglés… ils l'avaient torturé sans relâche pour qu'il leur révélât l'endroit où il avait caché les preuves. Tony n'avait jamais parlé et Gibbs avait mis neuf jours, neuf putains de jours !, à le retrouver.

Pullock était mort. Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle quand il l'avait vu face à un Tony ensanglanté et à peine conscient, une tronçonneuse à la main.

_« Si tu ne parles pas, nous pourrons voir à quel point une tronçonneuse peut faire de dégâts sur un corps humain, avait dit Pullock, d'un ton doucereux._

__ Tu me tueras de toute façon ! avait réussi à cracher Tony entre deux respirations difficiles._

__ Certes. Mais si tu parles, tu mourras d'une balle dans la tête. Rapide et sans douleur. Alors que si tu ne parles pas… Je prendrais tout mon temps. Je couperai d'abord des parties non vitales…_

__ Va te faire foutre ! »_

Gibbs aurait frappé Tony pour n'avoir pas cédé et avoir manqué de peu souffrir encore plus si Ducky ne lui avait pas fait remarquer que si Tony avait parlé, il serait mort alors que le temps que Pullock avait mis pour démarrer la tronçonneuse, Gibbs l'avait déjà abattu d'une balle dans la tête. A ce moment là, Tony était encore conscient. Il était dans un état abominable mais il était conscient ! Et il l'était resté, appuyé ou plutôt affalé contre Gibbs qui refusait de le lâcher, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Là, il avait perdu conscience…

Furieux contre lui même, tout était de sa faute !, Gibbs avala en une seule gorgée son café. La gorge brûlée, il manqua s'étouffer et recracher la totalité du précieux liquide.

« Le café te tuera, patron ! »

Gibbs manqua se briser la nuque tant il se retourna brutalement vers le lit. Il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Tony qui venait de lui parler. Il avait toujours l'air de sortir du tombeau mais ses yeux verts étaient ouverts et tournés vers lui.

« Eh ! Comment ça va ? lui demanda Jethro, en posant délicatement la main sur la tête de son agent, ou plutôt sur les bandages qui l'entouraient comme une momie.

_ Fatigué, murmura Tony dans un souffle.

_ Alors repose-toi, tout va bien se passer… »

Tony lui adressa un drôle de regard, peut-être dû au fait que Gibbs lui caressait les cheveux, avant de refermer les yeux et de sembler s'endormir.

Gibbs relâcha son souffle qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu retenir. Tony était vivant. Vivant ! Et il ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles. Du moins mentales parce qu'il était difficile de déterminer quoi que ce soit sur son état physique.

Tony ne se réveilla pas durant le reste de la journée durant laquelle toute l'équipe défila, même le directeur vint prendre des nouvelles de l'agent blessé. Gibbs resta à son chevet, ayant décidé de ne pas bouger tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que Tony s'en sortirait. En effet, les médecins qui étaient venus l'examiner après son réveil avaient été incapables de décider si c'était bon signe ou pas, trop abasourdis par le fait que Tony se fût déjà réveillé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Gibbs fut pourtant bien forcé de quitter le chevet de Tony. Il lui fallait retourner au NCIS pour rédiger et rendre son rapport. On n'abattait pas un général américain sans rendre quelques comptes.

Gibbs s'efforça de rester loin de Tony le moins longtemps possible. Autrement dit, il commit une vingtaine d'infractions à la circulation, manqua démonter l'ascenseur puis son ordinateur qu'il trouvait trop lents, et par la même occasion, il terrorisa McGee en lui ordonnant de réparer l'ordinateur dont l'écran arborait un aimable message « Fatal error » et une surface brisée après un mouvement d'impatience de Gibbs particulièrement destructeur.

De retour à l'hôpital, Gibbs manqua faire sa première attaque en s'apercevant que le lit de Tony était vide. Refusant de croire que l'explication pouvait être la mort de son agent, Gibbs réagit à son habitude et hurla sur à peu près tout le personnel, du directeur de l'hôpital aux femmes de ménage en passant par les chirurgiens, pour qu'on retrouve le blessé. Ce fut finalement Gibbs lui-même qui le retrouva, ou plutôt qui le croisa alors que Tony déambulait dans les couloirs avec quelque chose de la démarche des zombies. Fou d'il ne savait quel sentiment violent, Gibbs observa, moitié halluciné, Dinozzo se déplacer, alors qu'il avait les jambes brisées, du sang teintant tous ses bandages, il avait probablement fait sauter ses points, les perfusions arrachées qui se balançaient autour de son corps et l'air hagard. Gibbs fut sur lui en quelques enjambées et dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et le secouer comme un prunier.

« Dinozzo ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? »

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le regardant d'un air vide.

« Gibbs ?

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? »

Tony eut l'air encore plus perdu et jeta un regard brumeux autour de lui.

« J'suis où ? peina-t-il à prononcer. »

Gibbs s'assombrit. Si Tony avait perdu la mémoire…

« Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, répondit-il tout de même. Alors que tu devrais être dans ton lit ! »

Gibbs n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment Tony avait pu seulement se redresser dans son lit alors se lever et marcher !

« Morphine, murmura Tony.

_ Quoi ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux de la morphine ? s'inquiéta Gibbs. »

Tony secoua plusieurs fois la tête.

« Non, gémit-il. Pas morphine sinon… »

Son bras désigna vaguement ce qui l'entourait. Gibbs ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait mais s'apercevant que Tony tremblait et semblait peiner à tenir sur ses jambes, ce qui n'était pas étonnant !, il se précipita pour soutenir son agent. Gibbs grimaça en s'apercevant que Tony était moins lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait, pourtant l'agent s'appuyait totalement sur lui. Gibbs en profita pour appeler des infirmières.

« Allergique morphine, murmura Tony. S'ils m'en donnent… »

Les yeux de Tony roulèrent dans leur orbite et il s'affala un peu plus dans les bras de Gibbs.

« Tu vas me retrouver dans les couloirs, finit Tony dans un souffle avant de perdre à nouveau conscience ».

Tony fut à nouveau transporté dans sa chambre, réinstallé dans son lit, les perfusions et les différentes machines qui devaient le soigner rebranchées.

Gibbs bataillait avec les médecins pour qu'ils ne lui donnent plus de morphine, en espérant qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il fallait. Les médecins étaient loin d'être coopératifs et ils ne cédèrent que lorsque Gibbs affirma à nouveau que Tony était son fils et que donc, ils devaient lui obéir. Les médecins finirent par sortir et Gibbs s'apprêtait à se réinstaller auprès de Tony quand celui-ci, qu'il croyait pourtant inconscient, ouvrit la bouche, les yeux toujours fermés :

« T'es pas mon père, marmonna-t-il ».

Gibbs fut surpris de l'intensité de la douleur qui l'assaillit à ces mots. Bien sûr, cela signifiait au moins que Tony était conscient et cohérent mais c'était bien plus blessant que ce à quoi Gibbs s'attendait. Il savait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Dinozzo père et il avait espéré… Quoi ?! En tout cas que Tony ne fût pas offusqué à ce point par l'idée que Gibbs pût être son père pour qu'il prît la peine de lui signifier qu'il ne l'était pas alors qu'il était à moitié inconscient et que parler semblait être douloureux.

Blessé, malheureux, Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte pour ne plus déranger son agent.

* * *

Le prochain OS sera du point de vue de Tony et l'histoire suivra immédiatement celui-ci. Quelques réponses aux questions que vous devez vous poser (et Gibbs aussi !).


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires. J'espère que cet OS répondra à vos attentes._

_Sinon, je ne suis pas médécin donc il est probable que toutes les données médicales soient peu crédibles... A ce propos d'ailleurs, je conseille aux âmes sensibles d'éviter quelques passages, même si ce n'est pas décrit en détail, il y a quelques allusions plutôt violentes._

_Bonne lecture !_

**J'avais dix-sept ans…**

Tony détestait la morphine. Elle lui embrouillait l'esprit et elle le coupait de ses sensations corporelles. La douleur était bien plus supportable. Et en tout cas, ce n'était pas la douleur qui le conduisait à se promener dans les couloirs d'un hôpital alors qu'il n'était même pas censé pouvoir marcher ! La douleur avait une utilité : elle était une indication de l'état de son corps et permettait ainsi de prendre les meilleures décisions possibles. Alors que la morphine non seulement engourdissait son esprit mais en plus envoyait des signaux disant que tout allait bien pour son corps, or c'était loin d'être le cas ! Certes, il réagissait plus que la plupart des gens à la morphine ; il n'était pas exactement allergique mais c'était plus simple de l'expliquer comme cela. En fait, Tony avait l'habitude de la douleur. C'était un indicateur fiable. Déjà, la douleur permettait le plus souvent, en tout cas en ce qui le concernait, de rester conscient et cohérent et puis surtout, s'il sentait que ses jambes étaient brisées, il ne risquait pas d'aller se promener à moins que sa survie en dépendît ! Et, bien qu'il détestât les hôpitaux, il devait reconnaître qu'il y était en sécurité sans compter que Gibbs jouait les chiens de garde… Il avait donc fait plusieurs mètres dans les couloirs, aggravant probablement ses blessures sans qu'il ne pût encore déterminer à quel point, la morphine agissant toujours.

Tony souffla de soulagement en comprenant que Gibbs essayait de convaincre les médecins de ne plus lui donner de morphine. La douleur allait pouvoir revenir et alors il pourrait à nouveau contrôler les choses. Tony écouta, amusé, Gibbs menacer les médecins d'à peu près tous les maux de la terre puis finir par déclarer qu'il était son père. Aussi, quand les médecins quittèrent enfin sa chambre, Tony voulut répondre mais les premières tentatives furent des échecs complets et, au vu de l'attitude de Gibbs, il devait sembler inconscient. Tony pesta, s'énerva, en vain. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps. Il détestait la morphine. A force de lutter, il finit par articuler quelques mots :

« T'es pas mon père. »

C'était à peine intelligible et Tony fut obligé de faire une pause, le reste de la phrase refusant de sortir. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne manqua donc pas la réaction de Gibbs qui se dirigea vers la porte, l'air abattu. Si Tony n'avait pas été incapable de s'exprimer à cause de son état, il l'aurait été de surprise. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gibbs de montrer autant ses émotions. Tony supposa qu'il se donnait moins de peine pour les dissimuler parce qu'il le pensait à moitié inconscient. Mais il ne l'était pas et Tony fut bien obligé de reconnaître que Gibbs avait l'air blessé. Se pouvait-il vraiment que ce fût à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ? Tony supposa que la morphine agissait aussi sur ses propres émotions. Jamais sinon il n'aurait imaginé que Gibbs pouvait être blessé par ce qu'il disait et encore moins si ce qu'il disait était une telle évidence. Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr. Tony se força à formuler des mots, grognant contre son incapacité à s'exprimer.

« T'es pas mon père, répéta-t-il. »

Gibbs se figea devant la porte, la main posée sur la poignée et semblant porter tout le poids du monde sur son dos. Waouh ! Gibbs était vraiment blessé que Tony ait dit qu'il n'était pas son père. Et manifestement, la morphine le rendait euphorique ; un autre méfait de ce dangereux produit.

Tony força encore. Il finirait bien par réussir à terminer sa phrase ! De préférence avant que Gibbs ne quittât sa chambre…

« Mon père est un salaud. »

Ce n'était pas exactement le terme qu'il voulait employer mais même dans son état normal, Tony ne savait pas quel mot utiliser pour désigner son père : monstre sonnait un peu trop mélodramatique, démon était ridicule et aligner les insultes sans intérêt. Ce qui en avait plus, en revanche, fut que Gibbs retira sa main de la poignée et retourna s'asseoir à côté du lit de Tony. Bien. Désormais, il allait pouvoir se reposer et laisser la morphine s'éliminer de son sang.

Tony n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à dormir quand il reprit à nouveau conscience. Il était bien incapable de savoir si on était le jour ou la nuit alors l'heure ! Mais Gibbs était toujours là, assis à côté de son lit, un café à la main et une dizaine de gobelets vides sur la table. Il était vraiment drogué !

La morphine semblait faire un peu moins d'effet : son esprit était plus clair et la douleur était à nouveau perceptible. Pas encore significative de son état physique mais il était sur la bonne voie. Il avait mal partout. Ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il était bien parti pour passer plusieurs jours, voir plus, à l'hôpital. Merde !

« Encore là ? »

Sa voix était pâteuse, rauque, faible, hachée. Tony se demanda si c'était l'effet de la morphine, du coma ou parce qu'il avait la mâchoire brisée ou au moins salement amochée. Sans doute un mélange des trois. Il était probable qu'il valait mieux qu'il évite les miroirs pendant un certain temps…

Gibbs le fixait d'une drôle de façon, semblant détailler la moindre de ses blessures. Ça risquait de prendre du temps ! Tony essaya son sourire « tout va bien » mais entre la douleur que ce simple geste provoqua et la réaction de Gibbs, ce fut un échec complet. Bien, il avait probablement une tête de déterré.

« Je suis désolé, Tony. J'aurais dû te croire. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état… »

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Gibbs s'excusait ?! Il s'excusait auprès de lui ?! Bon, il devait être mort, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

« Désolé, répéta Gibbs. »

Est-ce qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse ou est-ce qu'il essayait de provoquer une crise cardiaque ?

« Je croyais que les excuses étaient une preuve de faiblesse ? »

Waouh ! Il avait réussi à prononcer cette phrase de manière intelligible, c'était impressionnant ! De toute évidence, la morphine agissait toujours sur son euphorie…

« C'est vrai… »

Tony cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était la morphine, le coma ou les coups mais il ne comprenait absolument pas où Gibbs voulait en venir. Est-ce que la morphine provoquait aussi des hallucinations ? C'était nouveau…

« S'excuser est une preuve de faiblesse, continua Gibbs, sans doute pour répondre à l'air étonné de Tony. »

Tony voulut demander davantage d'explications mais les mots ne voulaient pas venir. C'était horriblement frustrant. Son corps ne voulait pas lui répondre ! Bon sang, il détestait être blessé, cloué dans un lit, prisonnier de son propre corps !

« Tu es… une de mes faiblesses… »

OK, cette fois-ci c'était certain, il était victime d'hallucinations. Gibbs ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça ! Ni être en train de rougir ! Il voulait une caméra sinon personne ne le croirait jamais ! Son étonnement devait se voir sur son visage, entre les bandages, les cicatrices et les bleus, car Gibbs grogna :

« Et tu le sais ! Tu sais que je ne me comporte pas avec toi comme avec les autres ! »

Tony acquiesça. Il voulut hocher la tête mais en fut incapable. Il dut se contenter de cligner des yeux. Fichues blessures ! Il était vrai qu'il était la seule personne qui osait défier l'autorité de Gibbs aussi souvent et pour des choses aussi futiles mais jusqu'à présent, Tony pensait juste que c'était parce que les autres n'osaient pas et pas parce qu'il avait un traitement de faveur. Il savait bien qu'il avait un besoin pathologique de transgresser les ordres même ceux de la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Et il avait vraiment du mal à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un…

« Pas… besoin… t'excuser…, ahana-t-il ».

Apparemment, il n'arrivait même plus à faire des phrases complètes. Heureusement, il pouvait encore penser. Et il pensait vraiment que Gibbs n'avait pas à s'excuser. Il n'avait pas de raisons de lui faire plus confiance qu'au général Sam Je-suis-un-connard-psychopathe Pullock parce qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il savait qu'il était un criminel. Plutôt mourir que de le lui dire ! C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant qu'il sût pour son enfance – et encore Tony savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher : son père était un connard adepte du contrôle et lui ne voyait aucune raison de lui obéir. Il avait toujours résisté, n'avait jamais cédé et il en avait payé les conséquences. Son père n'était pas un alcoolique ou un homme violent qui le frappait pour laisser libre cours à ses passions. C'était un homme froid, parfaitement maître de lui-même qui ne supportait pas que quiconque lui résiste et qui était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : que tous plient l'échine devant lui. Tony avait toujours refusé de céder : plutôt mourir debout que vivre à genoux ! A ce qu'il savait, il était le seul à lui avoir toujours résisté et il pouvait en être fier ! Alors bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Gibbs n'en sût jamais rien mais il pouvait le supporter. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte. – mais c'était bien pire de penser que Gibbs pouvait savoir l'histoire dans laquelle Sam Pullock avait joué un rôle, mineur d'ailleurs. Il avait été stupide. C'était de sa faute. Il avait dix-sept ans… Et son âge n'était pas une excuse !

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Gibbs, il devait faire une sale tête, enfin une encore plus sale tête.

_ J'ai… mal… simplifia Tony. »

C'était la vérité et il préférait mentir le moins possible à Gibbs. Et de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de formuler une phrase plus longue.

« Je vais appeler les médecins…

_ Pas morphine ! Pas calmant… »

Super, on aurait dit un débile mental.

« J'préfère… mal. »

Ok, maintenant c'était certain, si sa mâchoire n'était pas brisée, elle devait tout de même être dans un sale état. Le moindre mouvement lui arrachait des grimaces de douleur qui provoquaient d'autres grimaces de douleur et ainsi de suite.

Tony ne croyait pas à toutes ces histoires de karma. Vu tout ce qui lui arrivait, s'il y avait crû, il aurait dû concevoir d'avoir été un type du genre de son père dans une autre vie. Inadmissible !

Gibbs sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son bras, entre l'intraveineuse et un bandage. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air mourant !

Tout cela n'empêchait pas Tony d'être contrarié. Non pas parce qu'il était encore une fois blessé et à l'hôpital, même pas vraiment parce qu'un connard venu de son passé l'avait torturé, pas même parce que l'équipe et Gibbs, ces personnes qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille, ne lui avaient pas fait aveuglément confiance. Tony n'avait jamais crû en la confiance aveugle. Il avait confiance en l'équipe et en Gibbs mais ce n'était pas venu tout seul. Ils lui avaient prouvé, chacun à leur façon, plus d'une fois, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux et la réciproque était vraie. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie que Tony avait vraiment confiance en quelqu'un et il n'allait pas leur en vouloir parce qu'ils avaient refusé de croire qu'il y avait un problème alors que lui-même avait refusé de leur expliquer en quoi consistait le problème en question. C'était bien ce qui le contrariait. Aussi étrange que cela pût être pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment, Gibbs se sentait coupable. Coupable au point de s'excuser ! Et cela ne convenait absolument pas à Tony. Il ne voulait pas que Gibbs s'excuse. Il voulait que Gibbs reste la pierre de fondation qu'il avait l'habitude d'être : dur, solide, immuable. Et peu importe que cette pierre fût fissurée et remplie d'un matériau tendre et mouvant. Tony voulait le Gibbs rassurant, pas le Gibbs bégayant et culpabilisant !

« J'ai dit, pas besoin de t'excuser ! »

Tony grimaça. La phrase était à peu près sortie correctement mais le ton n'allait pas du tout. Il avait l'air en colère. Ce à quoi Gibbs ne manqua pas de réagir : il eut un sursaut de recul et une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans ses yeux. Tony soupira. Déjà en temps normal, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre des adeptes des grandes discussions où on étale ses sentiments alors là qu'il avait des difficultés à s'exprimer…

« Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Bon, en parlant lentement, en articulant consciencieusement, les mots sortaient et le ton restait neutre. C'était plutôt douloureux mais cela restait acceptable.

Gibbs n'avait pas l'air convaincu. De moins semblait-il toujours inquiet. Tony fronça les sourcils, qu'y avait-il encore ? Bon sang, il n'avait pas de doctorat en déchiffrement de Gibbs ! Il n'en avait même pas en déchiffrement de Tony alors… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter Gibbs ? Il n'avait peur de rien ! Sauf de perdre des agents peut-être… Tony eut une illumination.

« Je ne vais pas mourir. Et je ne vais pas partir non plus ! »

Gibbs lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

« Aucune chance que tu réussisses à te débarrasser de moi comme ça ! »

Heureusement, la morphine semblait ne plus faire d'effet. Il n'avait plus qu'à gérer la douleur que provoquait la moindre parole. Génial… Mais le sourire moqueur qu'il avait voulu faire pour accompagner ces quelques mots ne passa pas, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Gibbs. Tony soupira. Il allait falloir mettre les points sur les i apparemment…

« Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi j'ai soudainement décidé de rester au NCIS, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gibbs prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Tony soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça, encore moins en ce moment, mais c'était nécessaire. Il avait choisi, plusieurs fois même – la première fois quand il avait décidé d'accepter Gibbs comme patron, ensuite lorsque Gibbs était parti et encore une fois lorsqu'il était revenu, et d'une certaine manière il choisissait à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au NCIS – de rester au NCIS, d'appartenir à cette équipe. Maintenant, il fallait juste que Gibbs le comprenne !

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette nuit-là ? »

C'était à peine un murmure mais les mots parvenaient à sortir sans être trop hachés et Gibbs avait l'air suffisamment attentif pour que cela suffît.

L'ancien marine hocha la tête.

« Je me suis planté cette nuit-là et j'aurai pu mourir. Je serais mort si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Tu es venu m'aider alors que je m'étais trompé et que je t'avais désobéi. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi. Ma famille ou mes anciens supérieurs en auraient profité pour se débarrasser de moi. Quand je me suis retrouvé avec cette arme braquée sur moi, je n'ai même pas espéré que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours… »

Gibbs allait répliquer quelque chose mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps. S'il l'interrompais maintenant, il doutait pouvoir continuer.

« Oui, je sais les marines n'abandonnent jamais l'un des leurs mais personne n'avait jamais considéré que j'étais l'un des siens. Et même si tu ne m'avais sauvé la vie que parce que tu es un homme bien – et ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ! – tu aurais dû me virer. Bon sang, tu aurais dû me virer depuis longtemps ! Et au lieu de ça, tu t'es assuré que je n'avais rien de sérieux et tu m'as ordonné de ne pas être en retard le lendemain…

_ Tu es arrivé en retard, remarqua Gibbs, la voix légèrement rauque.

_ J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les ordres directs ! »

Tony voulut sourire pour illustrer sa réponse mais son sourire se changea en grimace de douleur. Aussitôt Gibbs se rapprocha, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va, murmura Tony. J'ai choisi de rester ce jour-là. Je ne vais pas partir maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

Gibbs s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut interrompu par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Un médecin entra. Il vérifia les constantes de Tony et ses perfusions puis expliqua que quelqu'un viendrait l'ausculter en fin de journée.

« Puisque vous êtes conscient, désirez-vous connaître le détail de vos blessures et des soins que nous y avons apportés ? »

Tony hocha la tête même s'il pensait avoir une assez bonne idée de l'étendue de ses blessures.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda Gibbs qui s'était déjà levé en vue de quitter la pièce. »

Tony secoua la tête.

« Reste. De toute façon, vous aurez besoin du dossier pour boucler l'enquête. »

Gibbs hocha la tête et se rassit, son regard passant alternativement du médecin à Tony. Le médecin hésita quelques instants puis commença :

« On va essayer de faire ça de façon logique, histoire de ne rien oublier, ça vous convient ? Très bien alors si on laisse de côté la déshydratation et le manque de nourriture, de bas en haut, vous avez eu les deux jambes brisées : le tibia droit a été brisé en un seul endroit et il s'agissait d'une cassure fermée, pour la jambe gauche, en revanche, les brisures ont été multiples, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que votre tibia est en miettes mais vous n'êtes pas passé loin, et il y a eu de nombreuses fractures ouvertes… »

Tony ne montra aucune réaction. Il s'en doutait et se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé : la jambe droite avait été brisée d'un grand coup de pied particulièrement violent et bien placé alors que Sam la-torture-est-ma-passion Pullock lui avait explosé la jambe gauche à coups de masse. De merveilleux souvenirs !

« Votre petit périple dans les couloirs n'a pas vraiment arrangé les choses mais rien de grave car vous étiez déjà plâtré et que votre jambe gauche avait été opérée… Trois côtes cassées mais aucun organe n'a été touché. Vous avez eu de la chance (est-ce que Tony pouvait lui mettre son poing dans la gueule pour avoir osé prononcer ce mot ? Probablement pas, il aurait fallu pouvoir bouger pour cela…), votre poumon droit y a échappé de justesse et nous avons pu soigner les nombreuses hémorragies internes, heureusement peu importantes. Quant à votre cœur, malgré les deux arrêts cardiaques faits sur la table d'opération, il fonctionne parfaitement ! L'épaule gauche était seulement (sans commentaire, merci !) démise, nous l'avons remise en place et vous pourrez bientôt vous servir de votre bras gauche sans problème. Le bras droit en revanche… Une cassure ouverte au niveau de l'humérus, le coude est étonnamment intacte, trois cassures fermées pour les os de l'avant-bras, poignet brisé et entièrement écorché, de même sur ce point que l'autre poignet, et tous les doigts de la main droite ont été cassés en plusieurs endroits… »

Tony ferma les yeux alors qu'il se rappelait la douleur provoquée par toutes ces petites cassures successives. Heureusement ! les menottes étaient tellement serrées et il avait tellement tiré dessus qu'il avait fini par ne plus sentir ses doigts… Il devait probablement s'estimer heureux qu'ils aient pu sauver sa main.

« Bien entendu, la guérison va être longue et nécessiter beaucoup de rééducation mais vous devriez pouvoir retrouver toute la mobilité de votre bras d'ici quelque temps. Vous êtes gaucher ?

_ Droitier, grogna Tony. »

Quelle question stupide. Quel intérêt y aurait-il eu à s'acharner sur la main qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ?!

« Vous allez pouvoir en profiter pour devenir ambidextre… »

Il allait vraiment finir par tuer ce médecin !

« Votre mâchoire a été sérieusement touchée (sans blague ?) mais pas brisée, idem pour le nez. Par contre, l'arcade sourcilière et la pommette droites ont nécessité chacune plusieurs points de suture (il devait probablement ressembler au monstre de Frankenstein). La commotion cérébrale nous a inquiétés mais tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre à ce niveau-là, votre dernier scanner ne montre aucune lésion ni hémorragie et les tests que nous vous avons fait passer n'ont révélé aucune séquelle. A tout ceci vous pouvez rajouter les multiples hématomes (coups de poings, de pieds ou de divers objets contendants), coupures (diverses lames, fouet et ceinture) peu profondes et brûlures superficielles (Tony s'était juré de faire bouffer sa clope au premier fumeur qu'il croiserait) qui émaillent votre peau… »

Super, il allait pouvoir postuler au musée des horreurs !

« Mais vous semblez cicatriser mieux que la moyenne des gens alors vous ne devriez garder que peu de cicatrices… »

Il devrait probablement remercier son père pour avoir habituer si jeune son corps à devoir cicatriser. Plutôt mourir !

« Quand pourrais-je sortir et reprendre le travail ? le coupa Tony. »

Le médecin le regarda comme s'il venait de dire que les extraterrestres avaient débarqué dans le traîneau du père Noël.

« Je doute que qui que ce soit vous laisse sortir de l'hôpital avant au moins trois semaines. Et quand je dis trois semaines, c'est vraiment l'estimation la plus optimiste possible ! Et ensuite, il vous faudra faire de la rééducation. Si dans six mois vous avez retrouvé votre mobilité complète, peut-être vous sera-t-il possible de reprendre le travail mais même avec beaucoup de volonté, je vous conseille de tabler plutôt sur un an… »

Tony écarquilla démesurément les yeux, tirant sur ses points. Un an ? Un an ! Il ne tiendrait jamais…

Le médecin sortit rapidement, manifestement peu tenté de continuer de converser avec un type qui ressemblait à un zombi et se préoccupait uniquement de quand il pourrait reprendre le boulot.

« Je suppose que l'équipe réussira à fonctionner à trois pendant quelque temps, dit Gibbs, le regard tourné vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux, alors que le médecin venait de refermer la porte derrière lui.

_ Quoi ?

_ Et puis, il y a d'autres équipes au NCIS. La directrice va devoir se le rappeler… »

Cela mit un peu de temps à monter au cerveau mais Tony finit par sourire, du moins il essaya, quand il comprit que c'était la manière de Gibbs de lui dire qu'il l'attendrait et qu'il pourrait récupérer son poste dès qu'il serait prêt. C'était tellement étrange d'avoir la certitude d'appartenir à un groupe, de compter pour quelqu'un… Tony décida de faire lui-aussi un pas en avant.

« Décidément, à chaque fois que je rencontre ce type, j'ai besoin de plusieurs mois pour me remettre… »

Gibbs se redressa brusquement et fixa son regard sur lui. Tony prit une profonde inspiration qui le fit grimacer de douleur à cause de ses côtes.

« J'avais dix-sept ans et… Merde ! »

La douleur était trop forte pour que Tony envisage une longue conversation et c'était assez difficile sans avoir des problèmes pour parler !

« Ce n'est pas grave Tony, tu me raconteras plus tard…

_ Non, je… »

Tony souffla de contrariété. S'il avait pu, il aurait jeté quelque chose à travers la pièce juste pour le plaisir de voir ladite chose s'écraser et se briser en mille morceaux. Mais s'il en avait été capable, il ne serait pas aussi en colère… Il tournait en rond.

« Au NCIS, sur mon ordinateur… Un dossier appelé 03/08/91. Le mot de passe est Rimbaud. Lis-le. Ensuite, je t'expliquerai le reste… »

Gibbs sembla hésiter mais l'état d'épuisement de Tony dut le convaincre.

« Je reviens très vite. »

Tony regarda Gibbs partir, incapable de dormir malgré la fatigue et la douleur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Gibbs allait trouver dans son ordinateur. Il y aurait les rapports de police, ceux des légistes et des médecins, les photos des victimes et surtout d'une en particuliers, ses notes écrites bien des années plus tard… toutes ces choses qui étaient censées être classées secret défense et dont la possession lui avait assuré sa tranquillité pendant des années… Il y avait aussi les vidéos… Les vidéos ! Tony étouffa un cri. Même Gibbs était capable d'appuyer sur play pour lire une vidéo mais même Gibbs ne pourrait supporter ce qu'il y verrait…

Il avait dix-sept ans et il venait de réussir son bac avec une années d'avance. Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement doué, il était passé de classe en classe au lycée avec des notes correctes sans plus, mais son père lui avait fait sauter sa première année d'école. Il fallait avouer qu'à l'époque, Tony cherchait encore à se soustraire aux coups en contentant au moins parfois son père. Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps… Toujours était-il qu'après son bac, Tony s'était arrangé pour quitter la maison en utilisant l'héritage, énorme, de son grand-père paternel. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, le vieux n'avait pas fait de lui son héritier parce qu'il l'appréciait mais uniquement parce qu'il détestait son fils. Ainsi, non seulement il déshéritait son fils haï mais en plus en en faisant profiter son petit-fils détesté par son père, il augmentait ainsi la haine du père contre le fils. Une famille charmante, vraiment ! Et après on s'étonnait que Tony ne tienne pas particulièrement à devenir père…

Tony s'était installé à New York sans trop savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Très vite, un voisin qui lui avait dit être un policier s'était pris d'amitié pour lui et avait entamé de « l'apprivoiser » selon ses propres mots. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui et Tony l'avait laissé se faire une place dans sa vie. Il n'avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose que beaucoup trop tard, à comprendre que l'homme était le tueur en série qu'il était censé rechercher que lorsqu'il l'avait capturé. Il enlevait de jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, Tony avait été le plus jeune, les torturait pendant deux semaines et les tuait.

Cela avait été deux semaines d'horreur et Tony ne se souvenait plus de la manière dont il avait réussi à s'enfuir, amnésie psychologique ? Sans doute était-il plus résistant aux tortures que la plupart des gens… Il avait récupéré les films, parce qu'en plus il filmait tout ! Et c'était sur ses vidéos que Gibbs allait tomber !

Il avait eu de la chance, d'une certaine façon, même si le premier médecin urgentiste qu'il avait croisé alors qu'il s'était traîné jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, avait failli tomber dans les pommes. Là encore, aucun organe n'avait été touché et il avait moins d'os brisés que cette fois-ci. Quelque-uns tout de même. Il avait plus de coupures. L'homme aimait dessiner sur sa peau avec un couteau denté peu aiguisé (c'était plus douloureux) avant de badigeonner les coupures avec du sel ou de l'alcool. Cela avait au moins évité que ses brûlures ne s'infectassent… Il aimait dépecer ses victimes. Pas entièrement bien sûr ! Mais par petites parcelles sur lesquelles il appliquait de l'alcool à coup de pinceaux. Il aimait arracher la peau en la frottant avec de la paille de fer. Il aimait des tas de choses horribles pour lesquelles il utilisait des objets banals ce qui avait nécessité un énorme travail sur lui-même pour que Tony ne panique pas à leur simple vision…

La guérison, la cicatrisation et la rééducation avaient occupé tout le reste de l'année (près de dix mois) ce qui l'avait conduit à rentrer à la fac à dix-huit ans, comme tout le monde.

Mais le pire n'avait pas été les tortures physiques exercées sur lui par un psychopathe qui l'avait manipulé. Même la honte de s'être laissé manipuler n'était pas la pire chose qu'il avait vécu cette fois-là. Non, le pire avait été la trahison. Les trahisons. Celles qui l'avaient définitivement convaincu qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne et qu'il serait toujours rejeté, à l'écart. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât Gibbs bien sûr…

Le pseudo policier et tueur psychopathe était un protégé de la CIA et d'un groupe de militaires dont faisait partie Sam Pullock, une sorte de transfuge cubain censé leur apporter des informations sur le régime de Castro. Un grand malade surtout ! Tony ne pensait pas que les agents de la CIA ni les militaires chargés de cet homme avaient su qu'il était un tueur en série jusqu'à ce que Tony ne le révélât. Il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Mais quand ils l'avaient su, leur première action avait été de s'arranger pour que rien ne transparût. Et donc, il avait fallu faire taire Tony. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à l'éliminer, du moins physiquement. Les Etats-Unis étaient tout de même censés être un état de droit ! Mais ils avaient voulu le faire interner[1]. De toute façon, après un traumatisme pareil, un soutien psychologique était plus que nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ?! Etant mineur, ils avaient eu besoin de l'accord de son père. Tony savait que les agents avaient préparé tout un discours, émaillé de propositions financières, pour convaincre son père de l'interner. Il savait aussi que son père s'était empressé d'accéder à leur demande sans demander aucune compensation financière, trop heureux de se débarrasser de son fils… Cela avait été la trahison de trop, Tony n'avait jamais revu son père depuis cette époque, et il ne s'en était sorti qu'en faisant chanter les membres du groupe de protection, menaçant de révéler tout ce qu'il savait, et notamment de faire parvenir les vidéos à la presse, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Cela avait marché et, l'opération de la CIA étant secrète à un niveau exceptionnel, presque personne même à l'agence n'était au courant (les preuves écrites ayant été détruites pour autant qu'elles eussent existé) ce qui expliquait que Tony avait pu devenir agent gouvernemental et gardé son passé secret ; c'était la CIA elle-même qui l'avait effacé ! Quand au tueur en série, Tony n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler. Il était probable que la CIA avait estimé qu'il apportait plus de problèmes que d'informations…

Mais après cela, sa vision de l'humanité avait terminé de se dégrader. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait rencontré que des hommes trop lâches ou trop cupides pour s'opposer à son père et prendre la défense d'un enfant – parce que tout le monde était au courant, évidemment ! – et même pire : toutes ces personnes qu'il avait rencontrées le détestait car il leur renvoyait leur propre lâcheté à la figure… Qu'on lui parle d'amour de son prochain après ça !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées. Ducky entra, son sourire doux et rassurant aux lèvres.

« Gibbs t'a demandé de me surveiller ? réussit à demander Tony.

_ Pas de te surveiller ! Mais il avait quelque chose à faire au NCIS et il a demandé à ce qu'on ne te laisse pas seul. De toute façon, étant donné que Gibbs ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer tant qu'il était là, tout le monde s'est précipité. C'est Abby qui a gagné le premier tour mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me laisser entrer avant. Pour te préparer. Nous ne voudrions pas que notre jeune amie si dynamique ne t'étouffe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony tenta un sourire, en pure perte. Ducky commença l'une de ses histoires et Tony s'endormit, bercé par la voix du légiste.

Quand Tony se réveilla, Gibbs était à nouveau assis à côté de son lit. Il leva immédiatement les yeux vers Tony. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son bras bandé en guise de soutien. Il savait. Ils n'en parleraient jamais, qu'est-ce que cela aurait apporté ? Ce n'était pas des mots qui changeraient quelque chose. Quant à la vengeance, Tony n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Mais Gibbs savait et cela signifiait beaucoup. Pour tous les deux.

« Pourquoi Rimbaud ? demanda finalement Gibbs.

_ On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans, murmura Tony, en français. »

Gibbs lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Rimbaud est un poète français que je lisais à ce moment-là. Je préfère garder ce souvenir de cette époque… »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que tu lisais de la littérature française. Ni que tu comprenais le français ! »

Tony parvint à esquisser un petit sourire moqueur.

« Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores sur moi, patron ! »

Gibbs acquiesça et le silence s'installa. C'était un silence confortable, intime et chaleureux, bien plus que ne le seraient des mots pour ces deux hommes incapables de s'épancher.

« Tu comptes rester ici tout le temps de ma convalescence ? demanda Tony, mi-moqueur mi-ému.

_ Tu as un bon livre à me conseiller ? répondit Gibbs en avalant une gorgée de son n-ième café ».

* * *

[1] Toute ressemblance avec l'histoire de _Millenium_ serait… pas fortuite ?!

_Dernier OS que j'avais prévu, mais il fait presque le double des précédents. Peut-être aurai-je de nouvelles idées avec la saison 6 qui commence en France ou peut-être que vous aurez des questions dont les réponses n'auront pas été traitées dans ces quatre OS. Dans ce cas, j'essaierai d'y remédier..._


End file.
